doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Activity Items
Books *01. The Dalek Painting Book *02. Paint and Draw the Film of Dr. Who and the Daleks *03. Dr Who on the Planet Zactus Painting Book *04. Travels in Time Painting Book *05. Travels in Time Sticker Fun Book *06. Dalek Action Paint 'n Puzzle Book *07. Travels in Space Painting Book *08. Travels in Space Sticker Fun Book *09. Puzzle Fun No. 1 *10. Puzzle Fun No. 2 *11. The Dr Who Colouring Book *12. The Daleks Activity Book *13. The Daleks Colouring Book *14. Press-Out Book *15. Doctor Who Colouring Book *16. The Doctor Who Quiz Book *17. Quiz Book of Dinosaurs *18. The Doctor Who Crossword Book *19. Quiz Book of Magic *20. Quiz Book of Science *21. Quiz Book of Space *22. The Second Doctor Who Quiz Book *23. The Doctor Who Pattern Book *24. Brain-Teasers and Mind-Benders *25. The Doctor Who Puzzle Book *26. The Doctor Who Role Playing Game *27. Quiz Book of Space *28. The Doctor Who Cookbook *29. Quiz Book of Science *30. Diary 1986 *31. The Third Doctor Who Quiz Book *32. The Iytean Menace *33. The Lords of Destiny *34. Countdown *35. The Hartlewick Horror *36. The Daleks / The Dalek Problem: A Symposium *37. Search for the Doctor *38. Crisis in Space *39. Garden of Evil *40. Mission to Venus *41. The Master / The Master: CIA File Extracts *42. The Cybermen / The Cyber Files: CIA Special Report *43. The Legions of Death *44. Invasion of the Ormazoids *45. Race Against Time *46. The Rebel's Gamble *47. The Vortex Crystal *48. City of Gold *49. The Warrior's Code *50. Build the TARDIS *51. Time Lord *52. Postcard Collection *53. Poster Book *54. 1996 Diary *55. Postcard Book *56. Sticker Guide *57. Intergalactic Activity Book *58. Funfax *59. TARDIS Manual *60. Quiz Book *61. Classified! A Confidential 3-D Dossier *62. Activity Book *63. Regeneration Sticker Guide *64. Model-Making Kit *65. Quiz Book 2 *66. Funfax *67. Void Vision Activity Book *68. Time Lord In Training *69. Mini Sticker Book *70. Glow in the Dark Monsters Sticker Guide *71. Time Travel Activities & Alien Activities *72. Activity Collection *73. The Spaceship Graveyard *74. Alien Arena *75. The Time Crocodile *76. The Corinthian Project *77. Magnetic Book *78. Make-A-Scene *79. Quiz Book 3 *80. Time Travels *81. TARDIS Model-Making Kit *82. The Crystal Snare *83. War of the Robots *84. Dark Planet *85. The Haunted Wagon Train *86. 2008 Pocket Diary *87. Lost Luggage *88. Second Skin *89. The Dragon King *90. The Horror of Howling Hill *91. Activity Annual *92. 3-D Monster Masks *93. A Tale of Two Time Lords: Sticker Guide *94. Monster Mini Sticker Book *95. Tattoo Activity Book *96. Space Travels *97. Quiz Book 4 *98. Dalek Pop-Up Model Kit *99. The Ultimate Quiz Book *100. 2009 Pocket Diary *101. Activity Annual 2009 *102. Children of Time Sticker Poster Book *103. Alien Armies Activity Book *104. 2010 Pocket Diary *105. The Sarah Jane Adventures: Quiz Book *106. Adventures in Time and Space - The Roleplaying Game *107. Adventures in Time and Space - Gamemaster's Screen *108. Doctor's Companion Activity Book *109. Claws of the Macra *110. The Coldest War *111. Eleventh Doctor Regeneration Sticker Guide *112. 3-D Mask Activity *113. Intergalactic Survival Guide *114. The Weeping Angels *115. Battle Badges Activity Book *116. 2011 Pocket Diary *117. Quiz Book: Who? What? When? *118. The Secrets of the TARDIS *119. Adventures in Time and Space - Aliens and Creatures *120. Bumper Activity Book *121. The Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey Trivia Quiz - An Unauthorized Doctor Who Companion *122. 2012 Pocket Diary *123. Postcards from Time and Space *124. Where's the Doctor? *125. Adventures in Time and Space - Defending the Earth *126. Adventures in Time and Space - The Time Traveller's Companion *127. *128. *129. *130. Other *1. Carry Pack *2. Activity Tin Category:Activity Books